


Долгосрочное убийство

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G, Slash, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: (Краткая зарисовка событий "Финала" со Стрэнджем_который_не_исчез).Не сегодня-завтра они все умрут. Умрут и пополнят список канувших в лету миллиардов, спасибо безумному Таносу. Милосерднее была бы смерть в бою, но куда там. Утонуть в отчаянии и боли — расплата за всё, что они творили все эти годы.





	Долгосрочное убийство

**_О_** громный космический корабль, затерявшийся в бесконечных просторах космоса, это не богом забытый мотель на границе с Мексикой, который можно покинуть, стоит лишь миновать Большого Тедди и его малоприятную компанию байкеров-переростков. Холодный космос с ярким обманчиво дивно красивым светом и вспышками звёзд это не дорога до Вегаса, ведущая к такому же, но всё же иному саморазрушению и слому. Вегас тоже сложновато покинуть добровольно (Тони знает, это вам не банда Тедди), но корабль и вовсе невозможно. Игры в самодельные самолётики это не крестики-нолики, с которыми развлекаешься на уроке от скуки, а отчаянная попытка отвлечься от очевидного.

Не сегодня-завтра они все умрут. Умрут и пополнят список канувших в Лету миллиардов, спасибо безумному Таносу. Милосерднее была бы смерть в бою, но куда там. Утонуть в отчаянии и боли — расплата за всё, что они творили все эти годы.

Небула помогает Тони чинить корабль и выигрывать спасительные часы, пока за огромным иллюминатором рождаются новые яркие вспышки. Да времени Тони куда больше проводит с Небулой, игнорируя присутствие Стивена Стрэнджа, коротающего часы мучительного пути к смерти за медитацией в тишине. Тони не подходит к нему и ничего не говорит, потому что в глубине души его уничтожает ледяная убийственная ярость. 

И в тот самый день, кажется, пятнадцатый, они пересекаются, вовсе не случайно, Тони уже не может себя сдержать. Он не может достать Таноса, но может того, кто вручил в руки титана последний спасительный ключ. 

Тони смотрит на Стрэнджа, скрестившего ноги, расставившего руки, как при чтении очередной мантры, и думает, что нет ничего более омерзительного, чем этот человек, здоровый и живой. Тони не любит религиозных аллюзий, но невольно сравнивает зеленый камень со Святым Граалем, а Стрэнджа — с последним отступником веры, вручающим весь мир в руки Сатаны.

— Ну что, Док, — задорно произносит Тони, но в голосе его нет веселья. Стивен открывает глаза и поворачивает голову; слушает. — Каково это? Ощущать себя тем, у кого на руках кровь миллиардов? Ну, как оно?

Стивен молчит. Он снова смотрит прямо перед собой, его взгляд погасший, а ноша слишком тяжёлая, чтобы делить её с другими, и никому его, к сожалению, не понять. Вокруг одна лишь темнота, тратить энергию на освещение глупо; свет даруют вспышки звёзд и разноцветные разводы за стеклом иллюминатора. 

— Чего же ты молчишь, а, Док? — спрашивает Тони и подходит ближе. Он исхудал, его раны зажили, остались лишь синяки и ссадины, руки трясутся. — Отвечай мне!

Этот крик эхом отбивается от стен.

— Я не понимаю твоих обвинений, — тихо отвечает Стрэндж, в его голосе едва различимая горечь.

— Не понимаешь? — Тони усмехается и болезненно хмыкает. — Не понимает он... Ты отдал этому уроду камень! Который отказался отдать мне, чтобы я защитил его!

— Но не защитил же.

Стрэндж не уворачивается, когда Тони бьёт. Его удар смазанный, в руке больше нет силы, и Стивен не отвечает на нападение. Он молчит, щёку всё же саднит; этот бой изначально имеет определённый финал. 

— Гори в аду, док... — шепчет Тони, делает шаг назад и указывает на него пальцем. — Гори в аду.

— Я давно в аду и все мы там, — отвечает Стрэндж и впервые смело поднимает взгляд. — Я сделал то, что должен был. Не в твоих венах течёт магия, Старк, не тебе спорить!

— Четырнадцать миллионов, да, — кивает Тони и нервно трёт пальцами подбородок. — Так что, док? Это тот самый вариант? Тот самый?..

В его вопросе надежда. У Стрэнджа только горькая правда.

— Я не могу ответить. — Вместо краткого «прости». 

— Если выживем, — шепчет Тони, и на его глазах блестят слёзы, — не попадайся на глаза. Клянусь, я убью тебя, док.

В голосе Тони ненависть и нескончаемая боль. Он отступает назад, уходит спиной, он разбит и уничтожен, он оплакивает Питера Паркера и думает, что Пеппер Поттс тоже больше нет. А Стивен Стрэндж есть. И он здесь, и он живой. 

Только Стивен Стрэндж знает, что ему придётся жить с этим пять долгих лет. Если Мстители проиграли, то он вложил орудие в руки врага, убивая не миллиарды, нет, а одного единственного. Он предал свой долг, он предал свой мир, он предал звание Верховного мага Земли ради иллюзорного шанса на победу. Но при этом он всё равно убийца. И его наказание — выживание после щелчка.

 

На Земле он персона нон-грата, и он уходит, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, чтобы не испортить и не сбить Мстителей с предначертанного пути. Чтобы всё пошло, как должно. Санктум Санкторум Стрэнджа уничтожен. Да и нет в нём толка, и все эти годы Стрэндж посвящает себя помощи простым людям. Он в Гималаях, он в Тибете, он в Европе, он в штатах. Он везде, где нужен. Он там, чтобы искупить и смыть кровь одного человека. 

И спустя мучительно долгих пять лет он приходит к вратам Мстителей, когда Скотт Лэнг положил начало пути к спасению через загадочный квантовый мир. Навстречу выходит Тони (он набрал вес, выглядит хорошо, он здоров, разве что новые морщинки выдают его возраст). Других он не пустил на эту встречу, желая заглянуть в глаза тому, кого все эти годы винил в чёртовом хаосе и смерти Питера Паркера. 

— До-о-ок, — тянет он и натужно улыбается, изображает поклон, когда спускается с лестницы, — какие люди нас почтили! Врать не буду, не особо хочу созерцать твою рожу, но ты тут. Предполагаю, по делу.

База Мстителей хороша, как и прежде. Только она пуста: ни охраны, ни сотрудников, да и самих Мстителей тут в разы меньше. Тишина и пустота осиротевшей природы вокруг, земля дышит тяжело, с болью, она растеряла почти всех своих детей. Мало хищников, мало чистильщиков, мало рыбы, мало травоядных. Всего стало мало, планета не справляется. 

— Хочу подсказать, где и у кого вы можете найти глаз Агамотто в Нью-Йорке, — отвечает Стрэндж, стараясь отвлечься от боли окружающего мира. Он выглядит не так хорошо, как Тони Старк — на его лице усталость и вина, не щадящие годы, небрежная небритость и сухость кожи. Его одежда старая и помятая, тут уж не до лоска.

— Так это тот самый вариант? — спрашивает Старк. Без иронии, снова надежда, в глазах едва ли ни слёзы, как в тот день, на корабле.

А у Стрэнджа как и прежде — горечь всезнания и долг молчания. Он не может ничего сказать, он не может дать надежду; иначе породит иную реальность, ход событий, который никому из них не нужен. Умирающей планете — так точно.

— Я ничего не могу сказать, — отвечает он тихо, вкладывая всё то же невесомое «прости».

— Ничего не меняется. — В голосе Старка звучит раздражение. Он поджимает губы, театрально вскидывает руки. — Так где он, док? В две тысячи двенадцатом, пожалуйста, а то, может, об этом ты тоже ничего не можешь сказать?..

 

Стивен ждёт. Он предвидел этот день, и он готов. Лишь бы вернулся Вонг, лишь бы вернулись все. Халк надевает перчатку (Стивен чувствует), природу и землю прошибает током (прости его Господь за это), они украли из иного мира то, что никогда не принадлежало им (расплата будет), и снова он — роковой... щелчок. Стивен жмурится, сдерживая слёзы, и слышит за спиной знакомое до боли (и крайне возмущённое, ох, Вонг):

— Стрэндж?!..

Когда база Мстителей разрушена, Стивен и Тони снова пересекаются на поле боя. В последний момент, когда едва не умирает последняя надежда, маги Земли перекидывают на базу всех, кто вернулся, чтобы встать плечом к плечу с теми, кто вышел живым после пяти лет мучительной отравленной ядом жизни. 

— Это тот самый шанс, док? — опять надежда. Спустя столько, он всё ещё верит. Он всё-таки верит. 

— Если скажу — не сбудется, — произносит Стрэндж и впервые позволяет себе улыбку. Старку этого достаточно, более чем.

И сдерживая мощные воды, готовые накрыть их всех, Стивен поворачивает голову. Он видит, как Танос отражает атаки, ломает всех от бога до порождённой тессерактом звезды, и смотрит на израненного Тони. Он поднимает дрожащий указательный палец, прямо сейчас становясь убийцей и оправдывая всё до единого обвинения Старка. Это самое долгое убийство в истории, растянувшееся на целых пять лет, и когда Тони щелкает пальцами, оно наконец-то свершается.

 

На похоронах Стивен закрывает глаза. Природа молчит, привыкая к тому, что ожили все её дети. Вернулось украденное, но нужно учиться жить заново; никогда не бывает как прежде. Ветер стихает, водная гладь спокойна. Теперь Стрэндж не убийца и предатель, он спаситель Земли, но не для самого себя.

— Так значит, всё-таки тот самый? — спрашивает Тони, появляясь призрачным видением.

Он улыбается, но он очень устал и хочет уйти туда, где будет его новый дом. Здесь его время прошло, сердце погасло, но Стивен не решается его отпустить в этот час прощания.

— Он самый, — сдавленно отвечает Стрэндж и нервно сглатывает. — Ты был прав, Тони, я убийца. Прости.

— Ну, оно того стоило, док, — флегматично отвечает тот, подходит к Стрэнджу, небрежно прячет руки в карманы и смотрит на водную гладь. Там, кажется, плывёт его сердце? — К тому же, как я понимаю, никто из наших неубиенных златовласок мир бы не спас?

Стивен качает головой. Нет, ни Тор, ни Кэрол, Танос побеждал при всех раскладах кроме одного. Кроме рокового одного. 

— Это было самое долгое убийство. Ты об этом думаешь? — улыбается Тони. — Кажется, слышу твои мысли. Но я ни о чём не жалею, расслабься. Волнуюсь только, что все эти годы винил лишь тебя. Тяжело это было? Жить так.

— А я жалею, что из-за чувства вины слишком часто наблюдал за тобой, — признаётся Стрэндж. — Все эти пять лет. Изо дня в день.

— Зато теперь я увижу твой мир. Буду таким же, как и ты, одиноким, заплутавшим и странным... но счастливым. — Старк замолкает, думает. — А есть реальность, где мы, типа, друзья, коллеги, напарники? Ну, мало ли, я и не такое видел при квантовых прыжках. Кому расскажешь — не поверят.

Стрэндж улыбается.

— Определённо есть, Тони. Определённо. Но не здесь и не сейчас.

 

_**З** емля, версия ######. Измерение, порождённое после кражи тессеракта Локи, 2023 год. _

— Эй, док! — крикнул Старк, заходя в ангар базы «Новых Мстителей». В его руках новые чертежи и планы, на лице защитная маска, видимо, он только закончил работу над новым костюмом. — Ты обещал научить меня медитировать. Пригодилось бы, особенно после третьей ночи без сна. 

Стрэндж отвлекается от разговора с Вандой (талантливая ученица), её тут же подхватывает и забирает Пьетро; только после этого Стивен оборачивается к Тони. На уровне ниже раздаётся грохот — вернулся Тор. 

— Ты и пяти минут не можешь усидеть без дела, — с укором говорит Стивен, смотрит вниз, наблюдая, как Тора встречают Наташа и Клинт. — Куда уж нам до медитаций.

— О, да ты сдаёшься, док? На тебя это не похоже, как же это твоё сходить к Дормамму в миллион какой-то раз? — Тони вскидывает брови. — Я не самый плохой ученик, знаешь ли. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я заплатил за сеансы? Я могу, Вонг бургерами и дисками Бейнсе принимает...

Внезапно Стивен вскрикивает и хватается за сердце. Очередной щелчок, очередной удар, но не тут, а где-то в параллельной вселенной. Третий щелчок за последнее время, Стивен ощущает каждый через другого себя, слышит его боль, пропускает через себя, и агония заставляет его упасть на колени.

— Эй, док? — Тони наклоняется и взволнованно сжимает его плечо. — В чём дело? Ты в порядке?

Он замолкает, когда видит бледное лицо Стивена. Но тот внезапно улыбается, хватается за протянутую руку и распрямляется. 

— Можно и так сказать, — отвечает он. — И я рад, что мы тут, Тони. Я рад, что мы тут.


End file.
